Absi
Absi was the son of Onos T'oolan and Hetan making him half-Barghast and half-Imass. His full name, which was referred to as his secret Imass name, was Absi Kire meaning Autumn Promise.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, UK HB p.503-504 Hetan thought Absi's hands strangely large and wide with stubby fingers.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, UK HB p.505 Absi seemed to be a very happy child and not at all perturbed by the presence of undead soldiers or wolves.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, UK HB p.514/515Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, UK HB p.575 In Dust of Dreams ] Absi's half-sisters, Stavi and Storii, seemed to be in the habit of kidnapping their little brother to go off and play and Hetan fretted when the children where out of her sight.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, UK HB p.502-505 Following the downfall of their parents, the children fled the Barghast camp, hunted by Sathand Gril who had been watching them for some weeks and who fantasised about how he would kill them. He had already killed Absi's dog. Absi was screaming as he was carried away by Storii whilst Stavi lay in wait to drop a stone on Sathand which injured him but failed to stop him. Their uncle, Cafal, had visions of the children and saw Absi being outraged, indignant, defiant, confused, terrified. As it seemed inevitable that Sathand would catch them, Absi, now carried by Stavi, fell silent. When Stavi stumbled, Absi kicked himself free but instead of running away, stood still, facing the charging warrior, due so Stavi thought, to him seeing a familiar figure, someone not to fear. She knew he was wrong in that assumption. Sathand caught up with Stavi and just as he told her that they were orphans, a rock thrown by Storii caught him on the forehead. Absi suddenly smiled and held up his arms which reminded Sathand of the times he had taken up the boy, thrown him in the air and tickled him but the recollection did not sway his intent to kill the child. Absi cried out as if in joy just as Sathand suddenly felt something slamming into his back. He'd been shot by an arrow and received another which finished him. Absi squealed with delight as Storii scooped him up. Their saviour turned out to be a rider whose arrows had been made by their father and realising he was Toc the Younger, the girls rushed up to him and hugged his withered thighs, totally disregarding the fact that he was undead. Absi had not moved but looked on smiling.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, UK HB p.506/507, 510-515 Absi rode double with Toc as the archer took the children to Setoc who was camped inside a protective stone circle and clung like a Bolkando ape to Toc's arm as he was lowered to the ground by him. Toc told Setoc to take the children and safely wait within the circle for his return. Once in the circle, Absi walked to its southwestern edge, stared at the dark horizon and began a strange, rhythmic babbling which sounded almost like a song and made Setoc shiver.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, UK HB p.522/523 Toc took Absi, the girls and Setoc north and east, far away from the Senan Barghast territory.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, UK HB p.572 His toddler babbling was able to raise an undead Ay. Badalle of the Snake told Saddic of a dream she had had in which she seemed to have observed Hetan's death. She told Saddic that she was still holding the soul of the woman in her hands. Badalle then said "I knew a boy. Absi, where are you?".Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, UK HB p.600 Absi, Stavi and Storii, were travelling with Setoc, in the company of what remained of a Trygalle Trade Guild caravan. At the end of Dust of Dreams he was described as still just a toddler. In The Crippled God Olar Ethil arrived among the survivors of the Trygalle caravan and claimed Absi. After some bargaining, she took the boy and his two sisters. Torrent decided to follow them to ensure the children's safety as best he could. Absi and his half-sisters were reunited with Onos T'oolan and Hetan and the rest of the newly mortal Imass after the Battle of the Spire. Notes and references de:Absi Category:Males Category:Imass Category:Barghast